Invel Yura
|-|Base= |-|True-Ice Kamui= Summary Invel Yura (インベル・ユラ Inberu Yura) is part of the Alvarez Empire as one of the Spriggan 12, the protection guard of Emperor Spriggan. He is the emissary of Alvarez, serving as the Emperor's chief of staff and consul. His epithet within the Empire is the "Winter General" due to his cunning use of Ice Magic. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A, higher with True-Ice Kamui Name: Invel Yura Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: '''Male '''Age: Unknown Classification: Spriggan, Mage, Alvarez Empire Chief of Staff Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Ice Manipulation, Limited Weather Manipulation (Snow), Mind Control Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Comparable to Brandish. His ice instantly froze Natsu's Flames and caused Gray shiver), higher with True-Ice Kamui (Stronger than before) Speed: Sub-Relativistic '(Comparable to Gray Fullbuster) 'Lifting Strength: At least Class M Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class (Blocked Gray's attacks with ease), higher with True-Ice Kamui Durability: Large Mountain level (Withstood Gray's Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword), higher with True-Ice Kamui Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. At least several kilometers with magic. Standard Equipment: Nothing Notable Intelligence: Very high (Skilled mage and governor) Weaknesses: '''None notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ice Magic (氷の魔法 Kōri no Mahō): Invel is capable of employing Ice Magic at such an immense level that he's been given the epithet "Winter General". As per Invel's own words, he is a "pure" Ice Mage: one that only freezes rather than create objects. This is proven true when Invel shows the ability to freeze Gray's Ice-Make, shattering his creation with ease, as well as to use the sheer coldness of his Magic to completely freeze Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and the Dragon Slayer himself in a matter of seconds. Invel can also create many forms of ice for offensive purposes, which are capable of making Gray (who is extremely resistant to the cold) shiver, and even almost freeze him solid. *'Ice Slave' (アイススレイブ Aisu Sureibu): Invel is capable of suppressing one's free will via the conjuring of a single, icy collar that he fixes around his target's neck. When used on Mavis Vermilion, she described this Magic as one that stole her ability to form coherent thought, as well as one that rendered her unable to resist enemy orders. Irene Belserion later describes this Magic as being one that steals away the target's sense of self, likening it to freezing their very heart solid. *'Ice Lock' (アイスロック Aisu Rokku): Invel is able to lock two people together with this particular form of Magic; with it, he locks away the minds of those caught and makes them his puppets. *'True-Ice Kamui' (氷裂神衣ヒョウゼツカムイ Hyōzetsu Kamui): Invel covers himself in an ice armor he describes as "unholy" that allows him to freeze absolutely anything, including those who are immune to extreme cold, and even other kinds of ice. However, the armor is susceptible to Molding Magic and ice of the exact same properties. Invel_freezes_Natsu's_fire.png|Instantaneous Freezing Mavis'_thoughts_are_manipulated.png|Ice Slave Gray_and_Juvia_affected_by_Invel's_Magic.png|Ice Lock Invel's ice armor.png|True-Ice Kamui Snow Magic (雪魔法 Yuki Mahō): A type of Magic which allows Invel to produce and control snow. Invel is capable of creating a massive snowstorm, large enough to surround a large area of Fiore. Invel_Snow_Magic.gif|Snow Magic Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Mind Users Category:Weather Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 7